


LGBT Bachelorette

by arthurmorgan



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Female Tommy Oliver, LGBT Bachelorette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthurmorgan/pseuds/arthurmorgan
Summary: Kimberly Hart & Trini Prince decide to join the Bachelorette, but instead of falling for the Bachelorette, they fall for each other.





	1. Chapter 1

Kimberly Hart didn't know what she was getting herself into when she signed up to be a contestant on the Bachelorette. The LGBT Bachelorette I should say. 

She wanted to find love and was sick of boys, to be honest. She's a bisexual mess and has never been with a girl, she wanted to give it a shot. 

Trini Prince was forced to sign up by her mother Diana. Diana wanted her daughter to finally find love instead of moping around all day and playing video games with her best friend Zack Taylor. 

Trini's last girlfriend didn't last very long because the latina found out that the girl was already cheating on her the day after Trini asked her to be her girlfriend.

Kimberly's close friend Tommi Oliver also signed up and they were shocked when they were both accepted. 

The thing was, the girls didn't know who the Bachelorette was going to be, it was a risky chance but they did it anyways. 

—

When Trini stepped out of the limo, she thought the girl was pretty but there was something off about this Bachelorette that she couldn't pin point. 

She found out by Chris Harrison that the Bachelorette would be a girl named Amanda Clarke. 

Trini walked out of the limo and Amanda stared at her in aw. 

"Hi I'm Trini Prince" Trini said politely as she hugged the tall girl. 

"Maybe you'll be my Prince Charming" Amanda winked. Trini blushed furiously, she hadn't heard that one before. Amanda said goodbye to the shorter girl and Trini walked into the large house. 

"Well damn" she mumbled under her breath while looking around the house, already packed with five girls. 

Diana made Trini wear a beautiful yellow dress, Trini doesn't usually wear dresses but on this occasion she couldn't say no. 

Zack thought Trini looked drop dead gorgeous, "if you weren't gay I would totally hit on you right now" he told the girl. Trini winded up punching him in the gut after that though. 

—

Kim finally got there with Tommi in the second limo. They vowed to not be assholes to each other while fighting for this Amanda girls love. Kim and Tommi were very close and Kimberly knew she could count on the brunette. 

Tommi got out first as Kim watched the interaction through the dark black tinted windows. Tommi looked like she put on her natural charm for the girl while showing off her long green dress. 

As Tommi walked into the house, the driver opened the door for Kim. Kim stepped out of the limo, she almost tripped on her feet but she caught her balance. Amanda giggled at Kim's antics and Kimberly frowned. 

"Are you ok?" Amanda asked her as Kimberly finally got to the girl. 

"I'm just great" Kim said with a smile. 

"I'm Kimberly Hart" 

Amanda hugged the girl while admiring her short pink dress. 

"You're gorgeous!" Amanda said. 

"Thanks" Kim blushed.

They both said goodbye and Kim walked into the mansion. 

—

Kim looked around to try to find Tommi while spotting the brunette sitting by a short girl with a yellow dress.

She had to admit the short girl was gorgeous, more beautiful than the Amanda Clarke girl outside. Kim cursed herself at the thought. She's here for Amanda.

"Hey Kim! Over here" Tommi called out and Kim smiled and walked over to the pair. 

Kim sat down smoothing out her fluffy pink dress. 

"This is Trini Prince, Trini this is Kimberly Hart" Tommi introduced the two. 

They shook hands and smiled at one another.

Trini thought that the Indian girl was absolutely stunning. 

"So what do you think of the new Bachelorette?" Kim asked the two. 

"Well she's sweet" Trini said, "pretty hot too" Tommi added. "I don't know" Kim said to them. 

"There's something off about her" Kim said again while Trini agreed. "I like her" Tommi smirked. 

"Well we'll just have to get to know her" Trini said. 

—

There were girls all around by the time the limo's were done showing up. Kim couldn't keep track, there was, Tommi (of course) , Rey, Camila, Lili, Dinah, Veronica, Cheryl, Betty, Kara, Alex, Maggie, Selina, and well she couldn't remember the rest, she could remember Trini though. She'd never forget the shorter girls face. 

"Alright ladies" Chris the host comes in and taps on his glass of wine. 

"The Bachelorette will be in here shortly, try to talk to her and give a good impression, the first impression rose will be handed out tonight. Also the rose ceremony will be tonight like always." He smiled and walked off and all of the girls continued to chat while they waited for Amanda. 

Tommi chatted with a girl named Veronica Lodge for a long while before Amanda had came in. 

Kim was talking to Trini, the only girl Kim felt comfortable with besides Tommi. 

Amanda came in and was talking to each girl individually. 

Tommi came out of the room blushing furiously. "We kissed" she whispered to Kim and Trini. Kim laughed "already?". Tommi nodded as Amanda called for Trini. "I guess it's my turn" Trini said looking at Kim. "Good luck" Kim said. 

Kim couldn't help but feel a little jealous, not jealously towards Tommi but jealously towards Amanda. Which shouldn't be happening because Amanda is the Bachelorette and should be allowed to talk to Trini because you know, she is supposed to. But Kim just couldn't help but feel like she wanted to talk to Trini more. 

—

Trini felt awkward walking in the room to see Amanda with a big grin plastered on her face. 

She seemed like a plastic doll with a face painted on her. 

"Hey Prince" Amanda flirted, "hello" Trini smiled. 

"So tell me about yourself" 

"Well I'm adopted, I live with my mom and my best friend Zack in Metropolis, I work as an architect and I have a dog named Nay, she's a husky" Trini told the girl.

The girls got talking more and soon Trini's time was up. "Before you go Trini" Amanda leaned into kiss Trini but before she could Tommi walked in. 

"Sorry to interrupt" 

Trini was relieved. She didn't want to kiss Amanda. 

"Hey Tom" Trini greeted. 

"Just wanted to speak to Amanda for a second, is that fine?" 

"Yes of course" Trini smiled at her new friend and walked out of the room. 

Trini spotted Kimberly and ran over. "What's wrong Trini, you're sweating?" Kim felt Trini's forehead and frowned. "You're hot" Trini blushed, "no-not like that, I mean yo-you're hot like temperature wise" Kim stuttered. 

"I know Hart" Trini smirked, "well I just had an awkward interaction with the Bachelorette" Kim nodded for Trini to continue. 

"She went to kiss me but thank god Tommi came in the knick of time, I didn't want to kiss her. Maybe I just don't like her like that?" Trini explained. 

"Give it time, maybe you'll feel better when you talk again" Kim said. 

"Yeah" Trini mumbled. 

Trini knew the exact reason why she couldn't like Amanda. She was attracted to someone else.

— 

When it finally came to Kim, it was awkward as well, Kimberly knew she wasn't attracted to Amanda like she had hoped. She was attracted to the latina in the other room.

—  
The first impression rose was given out to Tommi, of course, she has charm. 

It was now the first rose ceremony. 

Four girls got sent home, a girl named Lili, also Maggie, an Olivia and a Rachel. 

Trini and Kim had both gotten a rose and Kim was a little surprised. I guess Amanda didn't find Kim awkward. 

— 

The next week had gone by fast, it was now time for a group date, and Kim and Trini were both on it as well. 

Tommi, of course, had gotten the one on one.

"We're swimming with dolphins!" Kim clapped excitedly. "That's dope" Trini nodded. 

The girls all got ready and waited for the date. Kim and Trini stayed by each other's side the whole time. 

— 

When they got there, the water was crystal blue, "it's beautiful" Kim whispered, Trini smiled at the tall girl "yeah" Trini muttered while looking at Kimberly. 

The instructor came out and was petting the dolphins. He taught the girls how to play with them and be gentle with them. Trini and Kim were both in their glory. 

"Are you even here for the right reasons? Seems like you've been ignoring the Bachelorette the whole time" a red head girl came up to Trini and Kim with her arms crossed over her chest. 

"Yes we are both here for the right reasons, mind your business ginger" Trini stepped up in the girls face. 

"The names Cheryl, shorty" Cheryl snickered as she walked away to a blonde haired girl. 

"What a bitch" Kim said. 

"Yeah" Trini agreed with a sigh. Maybe the ginger was right? Is Trini here for Amanda or for the girl standing beside her?

—

The next four rose ceremony's came quick. Tommi, Kim, and Trini of course were still there. 

"I know you guys don't like Amanda as much as I do but try to stick around, I need you guys here with me" Tommi had asked the girls to try their best and to try to stick around as long as they could. 

"Well at least the vacation is great" Trini muttered. 

—

"Do you think there's a reason we don't want to even try anything with Amanda?" Kim asked Trini later on in their shared room as they cuddled watching Netflix. 

"Well her personality isn't that gre-" Kim cuts Trini off, "no I mean like well...do you have feelings for someone else?" Kim asked. 

Trini paused the movie and looked up at Kimberly. 

"Why do you ask?" Trini says nervously. 

"Well I think I like someone else" Kim said while looking Trini straight in the eyes. Kim couldn't help but admire Trini's bright orbs. 

"Who?" Trini whispered, Kim leaned closer to Trini. "You" she whispered, Kim captured Trini's lips with hers as Trini smiled into the kiss. 

Trini bit the taller girls bottom lip and Kim let out a throaty moan. "Hmm, well. That was good" Kim said, her eyes fluttering open as they both let go. 

Trini spotted a flower pot by the dresser and took out the daisy that was in it. 

"Kimberly Hart I would like to give you this rose" Trini said with a giggle. 

"But that's a daisy" Kim laughs. 

"Same thing".


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to do a part 2! It was kinda quick but whatever p.s Amanda is a bitch

The next morning of week 6:

"I fucking knew it!" Tommi yelled as she pushed open the girls room door. Kim and Trini pulled away from their kiss quickly. 

"You guys!" Tommi squealed.

Kim and Trini blushed furiously. 

"I ship it so hard but if Amanda finds out about you two, she's not gonna be happy" she says sitting down next to the couple. 

"We just figured out our feelings for each other last night, I think we are going to leave the show" Kim explained. 

"Well you should probably tell Chris before Cheryl tells everyone" Tommi says. "What?" The couple says in unison.

"Oh yeah um Cheryl was the one who told me about you two, apparently she saw you kiss last night" Tommi said nervously.

"Well this is just great" Trini mutters under her breath. 

"Don't worry, we'll tell Chris now" Kim says grabbing Trini's hand. 

"Oh god I love it" Tommi says looking at their intertwined hands. 

"Well this means more Amanda time for me!" She shouts running out of the room. Kim giggles and they both walk hand in hand out of the room.

-

"Where's Chris?" Trini asks one of the girls named Veronica in the mansions living room. 

"He should be here soon, he's always popping up out of nowhere" she chuckles. 

"I heard about you and Kim" she mentions. 

"We are leaving the show" Trini quickly tells the raven haired girl. 

"Don't worry about it, Kim seems much better than Amanda anyways" Veronica winks. Trini giggles and nods in agreement. 

"What about that girl Betty, you seem to be together a lot" Trini says to Veronica. 

"S-she's my friend yeah" Veronica stutters. Trini laughs and pats her on the back. "Yeah I don't think they should've done a LGBT Bachelorette, I feel like everyone's attracted to each other" Tommi interrupts them. 

Kim comes out of the kitchen with orange juice in her hand and hands it to Trini. "Thanks" the latina smiles.

"So whatcha guys talking about?" Kim plops herself down on the couch. "Oh nothing, just talking about how we ship trimberly so hard!" Tommi shouts. 

"Shut up!" Trini slaps the brunettes arm. "Ouch"

"They WHAT?!" We hear a girl scream coming from the hallway. 

"Oh shit" Veronica mutters. 

Amanda comes storming into the living room and stares at the girls on the couch. 

"Cheryl told me that the two of you have feelings for each other" She says with disgust. 

"Why did I even bother keeping you around?" Amanda glares at Kim. 

"I should've just kept Trini and let you go, maybe Trini would've been in love with me by now but you had to swoop in and steal her from me!" Amanda yells jumping at Kimberly. 

Kim blocks her attack and knees the girl in the gut. 

"I didn't actually mean to do that, it was a reflex!" Kim says with a slight smile. 

"Ugh you little bitch" Amanda groans while holding onto her stomach. 

"Don't you dare call my girlfriend that" Trini yanks Amanda's hair and the tall girl falls back with a yelp. 

Kim blinks rapidly "girlfriend?" She mutters. 

"Let me know not to mess with you in the future Trinity" Tommi laughs out loud.

"Yes Kim you're my girlfriend. Now wanna get out of this shit hole?" Trini asks, Kim nods with a smile and they link arms. 

"See ya when you get back home Tommi!" Kim waves and the couple runs out of the Bachelorette house. 

-

"I got you both a limo ride home, I knew this was going to happened" Chris smirked. 

The girls were surprised to find the host outside waiting. 

"How?" Kim asks. 

"I saw you guys making out on camera last night!" He laughs. 

They both blush and smile. 

"Listen, you guys are perfect for each other, I'm glad the show helped you two out" he says hugging the girls. 

"Thanks!" They both say. 

They jump in the limo, while the producers get their bags and they take a ride to the airport.

-

"I know you live in Metropolis and I live in Angel Grove but maybe I could stay with you for a little bit?" Kim says shyly while playing with Trini's fingers and resting her head on Trini's shoulder. 

"Hmm I would love that" Trini gives Kim a peck on the lips and they smile. 

"So yeah I never properly asked but will you be my girlfriend Kimberly?" Trini asks. Kim nods and hugs Trini with excitement. 

"Ready to meet Zack and Diana?" 

"Totally".

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Might make a part two? If you guys want? Might not be up until next week or the week after! Love ya<3


End file.
